Somos Rivera
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Manny solo quería pasar el Día de Muertos al lado de su familia y con su primo Miguel, pero la vida de un héroe no toma descansos... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


_Coco_ _y_ _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ _no me pertenecen, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Necesito ayuda**_

* * *

Manny Rivera, mejor conocido como el superhéroe "El Tigre", miraba aburrido la vista que da la ventana de su casa, pronto se acercaría el Día de Muertos, y desde esa aventura que lo involucro con sus antepasados; ha respetado más la celebración.

No solo él, Ciudad Milagro ha decidido honrarlo más. Siendo un municipio fronterizo con Estado Unidos llegaban a perder ciertas tradiciones y se volvía un embrollo en diferentes formas, incluso por donde se encontraba la ciudad parecía un lugar asilado de todo lo que sucedía en México.

Los superhéroes y villanos no iban más allá, y si lo hacían, no lograban tener el mismo éxito como lo hacían en Ciudad Milagro.

Por otro lado, Manny temía pasar el Día de Muertos solo, era la primera vez que Gran Papi, su abuelo, no los acompañaría en esta celebración; nunca olvidaría las veces que fue sobornado o planearon alguna maldad juntos, eran recuerdos que guardaría con mucho cariño.

De otra forma, su padre tampoco estaría en la celebración y no es por el hecho que ya no estaba con ellos; para su fortuna, aun se encontraba vivo. Pero la pérdida de su abuelo hizo que pensará mejor la seguridad de la ciudad, White Pantera se había unido con Emiliano Suarez, jefe de policía, para llevar a la justicia a ese malnacido el daño le hizo a la ciudad y a los Rivera.

No podría celebrar el día, su padre estaba tan enfocado en ese trabajo que perdía la noción del tiempo; las opciones de Manny se les agotaban, pensó por un momento en su madre, pero ella lo celebraría con su familia al otro lado de la frontera, él no tenía visa, y la verdad andar de mojado tampoco le parecía buena idea.

Por un momento pensó en pasarlo con sus suegros, es decir, los padres de Frida, pero sin ella de por medio; ya que su banda estaba en una gira por Latinoamérica, no creía tener el estómago para soportar a su suegro. Y más por haberlos cachados en acciones "fuera del matrimonio", en defensa suya Frida tenía su cinturón y si no fuera porque era la única vestida, la verguiza hubiera sido más cabrona.

Por suerte su suegra era bien comprensiva ¡Como amaba a Doña Carmela!

El veinteañero comenzó a perder la paciencia ¿Qué otras opciones tenia? No le apetecía mucho ir a CDMX a pasarlo con su tío Rikochet y su pareja; no es que fuera nada malo, los quería a los dos por igual, aparte de hacer unas ricas donas. Pero quería un ambiente un poco más familiar, algo que intentará despejarlo de ese ambiente rosa de la que siempre se burlaban Frida y él.

Luego vino a su mente esa parte de su familia, un tío suyo que es de Santa Cecilia y formo su familia y vida ahí. No preguntaría como es que tenían ese lanzo sanguíneo, porque en fin de en cuentas era contar generaciones a la inversa y uno siempre se pierde en un árbol tan grande como lo es el de los Rivera.

Eso sí, ellos desconocían ese legado de héroes y villanos, era perfecto; salirse de la rutina de defender Ciudad Milagro para ir a celebrar sus antepasados en un pueblito mágico. Hizo sus maletas, agarro las fotos de sus antepasados con sus identidades civiles (tenía que mantenerlo oculta esa vida, a pesar que eran familia), en especial la de su Gran Papi, comunico su ida a su papá, aunque fuera por una nota. También se los comunico a su familia de allá.

Esa tarde partió para Santa Cecilia.

(…)

Miguel había acomodado su habitación lo mejor posible, su abuela había informado a la familia que llegaría un primo suyo, tiene pocos de recuerdos de él, pero sabe que fue uno de los que le enseño la música a escondidas ¿Estará sorprendido por saber que ahora la familia aprobaba la música? ¿Qué cara podría al saber que el ídolo de México fue olvidado a causa de ellos?

Bueno, esa última pregunta no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, Manny no supo de Ernesto de la Cruz hasta que llegó a Santa Cecilia, recuerda que se sintió ofendidísimo referente a ello; ahora tiene un mal sabor de boca. Pero de lo que supo de Manny fue que allá en su tierra, el atractivo era los villanos y los superhéroes.

¡Eso era genial!

Le pregunto de todo en esa visita y hasta de buena voluntad Manny le compro un disco de la Cruz a escondidas de su familia. Atesoro por mucho tiempo ese disco, pero con lo ocurrido, no quería tirarla o romperla ya que su primo se lo consiguió.

― ¡Miguel, llegó Manny!―informo su abuela a gritos.

Miguel bajó las escaleras para recibir a su primo. Por otro lado, Manny se encontraba mareado a más no poder; se le olvido lo complicado que era llegar a Santa Cecilia; tres horas en avión, una en camión y seis en carro por las montañas que debía atravesar.

¿Cómo los turistas tenían tanto aguante?

― ¡Manny!―apenas pudo parpadear cuando sintió como alguien quería sacarle el aire de los pulmones.

―Perate, Migue…―ante sus palabras, Migue soltó un poquito el agarre.

El héroe no tuvo de otra que responderle, de todas formas también lo había extrañado.

(…)

Miguel seguía emocionado, volver a estar con ese lado de su familia era increíble, puede Manny estuviera cansado de ese larga travesía para llegar aquí; pero nada que una buena comida de su abuela Elena pudiera compensarlo.

― ¡Está riquísimo el pozole!

― ¡Ahss! Me vas hacer sonrojar, Manuelito. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

―Háblanos de superhéroes y los villanos―exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

―Sí, estaría chidoris que nos contarás sobre ellos.

―Niños, no son reales. Solo son una empresa de comics―calmó la Tía Gloria.

―Muy bien, Mama Elena. Ya casi termino la carrera.

―Eso es bueno…―hablo Enrique mientras le deba de comer a Socorro― ¿Ya tienes novia?

―De hecho sí.

―Felicidades, mi Manuelito precioso ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

―Está ocupada, además, prefiero pasar ese día con mi familia.

― ¿Eh? ¿Rodolfo no lo va a festejar?―exclamo sorprendido el Tío Berto―Recuerdo que él siempre quería que las ofrendas fueran perfectas…

Manuel río tanto de amargura como de nostalgia, iba a extrañar eso―También ha estado ocupado, no sé si ya están enterados; pero…

Elena le toco el hombro, pidiendo que parara en silencio con una sonrisa algo tenue, ella sabía y también entendía que aún le era complicado para él hablar de ello. No podía decir que fue un «buen», no, eso sería como perturbar la paz en la que ahora estaba su Gran Papi en la Tierra de los Muertos.

Él fue un gran villano.

Uno de los más ruines que pudo existir en Ciudad Milagro.

Un honor para el apellido Rivera.

Su abuelo.

Cambiaron el tema a uno más alegre, Manuel lo agradeció de corazón, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la calidez de las risas de una familia.

(…)

―Te quedarás conmigo, el cuarto de huéspedes esta entilichado por el momento.

Manny dejó caer su maleta y se acomodó en la cama inflable que pusieron en la habitación de Miguel. Era increíble que ellos aceptarán la música, se había abstenido de hablar sobre la ocupación de su novia por obvias razones; pero por suerte fue en vano.

― ¿Te gustan "LSA"?―cuestionó al ver el gran poster que tenía su primo en la pared.

― ¡Los Sombreros Atómicos tocan padrísimo! Un amigo y yo nos encanta su música. Es decir, su música es una bellísima combinación de…

Sabía que había perdido a Miguel desde el momento en que pregunto por ellas, halagando a Frida en más de una ocasión sin saber que era su novia, no diría nada, Miguel se había perdido en una dimensión completamente diferente donde solo hablaba de lo genial que era la banda (o Frida, hablaba mucho de ella)

Hablando del rey de Roma, su celular sonó siendo una llamada en vivo― ¡Manny!

―Hola…

― ¿Dónde andas?

―En la casa de un primo. Saluda, Migue.

El menor ni se dio cuenta cuando su primo lo puso al frente del celular, estaba más concentrado de hablar sobre esa banda― ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

Miguel paro en seco y vio el celular, casi se le caía la mandíbula al ver a la persona en la pantalla― ¿Frida Suarez?

―La misma.

― ¿Segura, segura?

―Segurísima.

― ¡Wow, qué padre! ¿¡No puedo creer que hable contigo?!

―Es un gusto conocer al primo de mi novio.

― ¿¡Neta!?

―Sé que esta medio pendejo, pero así lo quiero.

―Mira quien lo dice―respondió Manny con una sonrisa burlona.

―Digamos que estamos parejos. Ya me tengo que ir, pero antes de eso, Migue ¿Me haces un favor?

― ¡A sus órdenes, señorita!―exclamo mientras ponía una mano en su frente como militar.

―Cuida de Manny, no quiero que ninguna muchachita o muchachito quier-…

― ¡Yo también te quiero, nos vemos!―colgó antes que pudiera completar la oración.

Se recostó en la cama y Miguel lo miró atento, sabía que lo que seguiría después. Su primo no paro de hablar sobre que Frida era su novia y quería saber cosas; más que nada referentes a la música que hacía. Se quería guardar el hecho que él era la inspiración de su novia para crear las canciones que tanto le gustaban a su primo, pero un Rivera siempre es y será terco.

Para su fortuna Miguel se durmió después de ese ataque masivo de preguntas.

Ni los policías lo habían interrogado tanto en su época delictiva.

(…)

Madrugar, desayunar con la familia y hacer los deberes que les correspondían antes que fuera ya de tardecita para hacer los preparativos para la ofrenda. Miguel traía su guitarra junto con su cajita de bolero, a Manny le encargaron algunas cosas para la ofrenda.

Ambos fueron a la placita donde el menor no solo boleo, sino que también se les unió a un grupo de charros. Nunca había visto su primo tan vivaz, el cambio había sido para bien.

Con las compras hechas y el dinero en el bolsillo, los Riveras volvieron rumbo a su casa, ni siquiera era mediodía; el sol se posaba en los puestecitos de los cuales se alejaban, el olor a cempasúchil para inundar cada rinconcito del pueblo.

Era un agradable día.

Uno muy bonito.

Pero ¿Por qué sentí ese escalofrió?

No solo Manuel podía percibir ese mal que le recorría en cada uno de sus huesos, Miguel no se quedó atrás, también sentía como que algo malo pasaba. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía el porqué de ello.

Dejaron las cosas en la mesita donde podrían la ofrenda, antes que pudieran avisar que llegaron a casa, Miguel escucho unos ladridos a fuera de la casa.

―Manny, ven. Te quiero enseñara algo.

Manuel siguió a su primo para encontrarse con ese perro, pero al instante lo aparto a Miguel de ese perro, parecía desesperado por querer levarlos a un lado por cómo le mordía el pantalón al menor o simplemente estaba loco.

― ¡No le hagas daño a Dante!―suplico Miguel.

―No lo voy ha-…―sintió algo que lo golpeo en sus piernas, dio vuelta la mirada― ¿Chihuahuas?

Las pequeñas criaturas golpeaban sus cabecitas contra las piernas del veinteañero para llevarlos a un lugar, ambos se miraron extrañados por ese comportamiento, así que decidieron hacerle caso. Manny comenzó a sentir que algo no iba bien, tanto su instinto de héroe como de villano lo alertaban; en cambio, Miguel no comprendía porque Dante tenía a una manada de chihuahuas.

Pero esa pregunta se fue cuando vio a donde iban; ya en el cementerio con poca gente empezando a limpiar las tumbas para ya después adórnalos. Los perros se adentraron en la tumba de Ernesto de la Cruz, los Rivera hicieron lo mismo sin tantas complicaciones.

Nadie le podría atención a una tumba olvidada.

Dentro de ella, los chihuahuas fueron en seguida al ver una silueta que se incorporó del suelo. Miguel tragó en grueso al reconocer esos ojos traidores que se escondían en esa capucha; tenía una mezcla grande se emociones por encontrarse una vez más con ese sujeto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Miguel, déjame explicarte―al escuchar esa voz, sus sospechas se hicieron reales.

― ¡Cállate!

Manny se sobre saltó ante la actitud de su primo; no parecía el mismo, no entendía que era lo que ocurría, tampoco ayudaba mucho la discusión que ambos tenían sin siquiera entender lo que sucedía.

―Ni siquiera tienes el coraje de mostrar tu cara sin la capucha.

Ante esas palabras que dijo, vieron como a poco se quitaba la capucha, Manuel entendió lo que sucedía― ¿Qué no estás muerto?

―Lo estoy, pero he venido aquí para…―Ernesto vaciló un poco, pero era porque tenía miedo―Necesito su ayu-…

― ¿Por qué te ayudaríamos?

La indiferencia de Miguel no harían fácil las cosas, Ernesto sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, y al estar en esa precaria condición no tenía demasiadas opciones, por eso mismo tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado y ponerse las pilas a la de ya.

―La Tierra de los Muertos y tu mundo, corren peligro.

― ¡Eso es una ment-…!―Miguel no acabo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

Manny tenía una mirada seria, examinó las expresiones De la Cruz en busca de alguna pizca de mentira, pero al no encontrar nada― ¿Por qué corre peligro?

Ernesto tragó en duró, temía decir ese nombre, pero no había opción―Sartana de los Muertos, lo tiene en sus manos.

* * *

Agradezco a miguelcocofangirl por escuchar todas esas ideas revueltas que tenía en la cabeza.

No estoy muy segura si esto terminara en un three-shot, espero que eso pase.

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
